Cosmo Spacely
Cosmo G. Spacely (birth: 1995) is a cartoon character in the animated series The Jetsons. and the main anti-hero. In the original series he was voice by the late Mel Blanc. Frank Welker voiced a teenage version of Mr. Spacely in the Jetsons Christmas Carol and Jeff Bergman voiced Spacely in some scenes in Jetsons: The Movie after Blanc's death, as Blanc died during the production of Jetsons: The Movie. This means the character has the distinction of being the last character to be voiced by legendary voice actor Blanc. Background Biography Early Lifes Personality Spacely is president of 'Spacely Space Sprockets', where George Jetson works. Mr. Spacely is the stereotypical tough boss, constantly yelling at George for his perceived poor work performance. A typical videophone call from Spacely starts with him yelling "JETSON!!!" at the top of his lungs. Mr. Spacely's aggressive behavior is in contrast with his extremely short, rotund stature, and the three hairs combed over his bald head. Apart from competitive pride, Spacely's sole driving force is greed. At one point he was so obsessed with profit he was prepared to see the Jetson family buried alive under rubble and and the total destruction of the Grungee's homeworld; just so Spacely Sprockets could reach its 1,000,000th sprocket milestone. Only when confronted by George and under extreme duress does he stop his assault on the Grungee's homeworld. Not content with making George's worklife difficult, Mr. Spacely often found excuses to get involved in George's personal life, increasing his employee's already high stress level. His capricious habit of attempting to fire George for the slightest offense (his bombastic "YOU'RE FIRED!!" has since been copied by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, Current US President Donald Trump during his time in "The Apprentice", and by Hank Azaria as Mr. Costington in The Simpsons) is another major irritant. In the pilot episode, Rosie defends George and clobbers Spacely with a pineapple upside-down cake, thus resulting in one of the very few instances that Spacely has shown the least bit of genuine humility. Mr. Spacely's closest (and apparently only) competitor is Spencer Cogswell, the distributor of 'Cogswell Cogs', and the one person he actually hates, as opposed to his relationship to George which is more of a mutual dislike for one another than true animosity. It was revealed Spacely and Cogswell have been competing with each other since back in the days when they attended the same business school together and competed to be the top student of their class. Physical Appearance Mr. Spacely appears as a short man wearing a moss green shirt with a blue tie and black slip-on pants. He has three hairs over his head to cover his bald spot, and has a toothbrush mustache. Appearances ''The Jetsons The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones Rockin' with Judy Jetson Jetsons: The Movie The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' Relationships Stella Spacely Mr. Spacely's wife is the snooty Mrs. Stella Spacely (voiced by the late Jean Vander Pyl), who henpecks her husband unmercifully. Her favorite catchphrase is when she yells her husband's name, "COSMO!!" His son is Arthur Spacely (voiced by Dick Beals) and his pet dog, Zero. His mother-in-law is Mrs. Meltdown (voiced by Lauri Johnson). In the 1980s version, he tended to turn things into competition between his family and the Jetsons, which in many ways, incurred the wrath of George's wife, Jane. Arthur Spacely George Jetson Judy Jetson Elroy Jetson Jane Jetson Mrs. Meltdown Rosie Mr. Cogswell Astro Quotes Gallery Trivia *As noted by his quote in the above infobox, a running gag in the series with Mr. Spacely is that he would threaten to (or actually) fire George whenever things don't go his way. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:The Jetsons Category:The Jetsons characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:CEOs Category:Secondary characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration Category:Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law Category:American characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Bosses Category:Supporting characters Category:Acquired Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc